El Dragon y Las Trinity Seven
by Dragon saku
Summary: Natsu va a una mision a una ciudad pero es llevado a otro mundo, vean las aventuras del Dragon Slayer y las Trinity Seven. Que lo disfruten. Natsu x harem, advertencia spoiler y futuro lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos aca les traigo mi segundo fic espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirla quiero decir que voy a tratar de actualizar cada 2 semanas porque voy a empesar a ustudiar para teminar la secundaria y mi tiempo se va a reducir pero eso no significa que no actualizare bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo**

 **NOTA:**

El capitulo esta localisado 2 meses despues del torneo magico donde vemos a Natsu lledon a una mission pero algo pasa en esa mission. ¿Que pasara en esa mission?

 **El dragon y la cuidad fantasma**

Nos encontramos en el mas fuerte, ridoso y alegre donde todos reian, bebian y peleaban el gremio Fairy Tail pero hoy no todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, motivo, pues hoy el alma de se estaba aburrido asi es Natsu Dragneel que se encontraba recostado sobre la barra del bar del gramio mientras suspiraba del aburrido que tenia

-Ah- suspiro del aburrimento Natsu

-¿Que pasa Natsu?- pregunto Mirajane que se hacerco al abirrido peli rosa

-Es que estoy muy abirro Mira- dijo Natsu

-¿Por que lo estas?- pregunto Mira

-No hay con quien pelear o hacer misiones- dijo Natsu- Erza se fue hacer una mision con el stripper, Lucy tambien se fue a una con Happy y el cabeza de hierro esta entrenando con Lily- explico muy aburido Natsu

-estonces porque no haces una mision para distraerte- dijo con una sonrrisa Mira

-Creo que tienes razon Mira- dijo Natsu

-Ah, lo siento me olvide que hay algo que tengo que hacer en la bodega- recordo la albina para luego irse a la bodega del gremio

Mientras Natsu miraba la tabla de trabajos de gremio con aburrimiento desde donde estaba sentado, pero ubo un trabajo que le llamo la antencion asi que se levanto y lo tomo el trabojo decia:

''se solicita mago para eliminar un gremio oscuro que aterroriza una ciudad''

Gremio Oscuro: Black Extinction

Ciudad: Rouran

Locilizacion: Esta a 7 Km al este de de la ciudad Clover Town

Recompensa: 600,000 J.

Natsu desidio tomar el trabajo y se fue de regreso hacia la barra donde se encontraba bebiendo el maestro -Yo viejo quiero tomar este trabajo- dijo Natsu mostrandole el papel al maestro Makarov

-No lo se Natsu es una mision clase S- respondio el maestro mientras leia la orden

-Vamos viejo sabes que soy fuerte, puedo hacer la mision- explico Natsu

-De acuerdo puedes ir- accedio el maestro -Pero al menos espera que Mira la rejistre- dijo Makarov

-Lo sieto viejo pero tengo prisa, me voy ahora dile a Mira por mi- dijo Natsu que ya estaba saliendo del gremio

-Ah, bueno- dijo el maestro volviendo a beber para luego de teminar caer inconciente ya que habia bebido de muy temprano

Natsu salio corriendo del a su casa, preparo sus cosas y se fue a la estacion de trenes, compro un boleto a Clover Town lugo sibio al tren donde al empesar a moverse comenso su tortura por unas cuantas largas horas, una vez que a Clover se fue en direccion hacia el este el viaje de caminata hasta la ciudad Rouran tardo 4 horas ya que Natsu ni loco subiria a un transporte si bien podria ir caminando

Habia llegado a la ciudad era tan grande como Msgnolis la cual era bastate extraña pues estaba compuesta de muchas torres toda la cuidad tenia torres eso le parecio extraño ya que era una ciudad tan grande se pregunto por que no habia un gremio asi mismo, pero le resto importancia y se dirigio hasta la torre mas alta porque creyo que era ayuntamiento

Una vez que llego hasta la torre que estaba en el centro de la ciudad miro para todos lados y no ni un solo alma cada esta ciudad era mas extraña porque desde que entro a la cuidad no ni una sola persona ni tampoco guardias en la entrada de la ciudad, asi que se consentro y trato de detectar algun olor que lo guiara hasta alguien para preguntarle que pasaba con esa ciudad, pero Natsu que en shock al descubri que no habia ningun olor de ninguna persona

-¡¿QUE RAJOS PASA AQUI!?- excalmo alterado Natsu

Miro para todos lados en busca de algun indisio que le digera que ahi habia alguien, pero en eso algo llamo su atencion y la luz de del sol no era la luz normal que ilumina el dia sino era de color rojo sangre levando su mirada en direccion al sol esterando encontar el normal sol brillante pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado, lo vio no era el comun sino que vio un sol negro en el cielo

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?- exclamo con mientra sentia como el terron bajaba por espina

- **[A llegado la hora Maestro]** \- se escucho una voz en el aire

-¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHI?!- grito con enojo Natsu pensando que era una broma, pero de pronto le ciudad entera comenso a brillar con una luz violeta que se sintio en todo Ishgal

 *****Era*****

En el Consejo Majico estaban todos impactados porque sintieron una fuerte precion magica

-¡¿DE DONDE VIENE ESTE PODER MAGICO?!- exclamo el presidente del consejo

-No lo savemos señor- dijo uno de los guardias del consejo -Ahora estamos viendo de donde viene- finalizo para irse

 *****Crocus*****

En la capital de fiore todos magos o no estaban en el suelo y con dificultad respìraban solo una conatos magos de clase S eran los que aun podian moverse pero con dificultad, en el palacio era igual que en el resto de la ciudad el rey no podia ni levantarse de su trono

-¡¿QUE...ES...LO QUE...SUCEDE?!- exclamo con dificultad

 *****Magnolia*****

En el gremio de Fairy Tail todos los mienbros de este estasban directamente inconcientes al igual que todo la ciudad porque eran de las pocas ciudades que estaban mas cerca solo unos cuantos magos con suficiente mana pudieron seguir de pie ellos eran el Maestro Makarov, Gildars que habia regresado de una mision al igual que Erza y Laxus por ultimo tambien estaba Mirajane

-¿Que ocurre Maestro, que es este poder magico?- pregunto Erza con cansacio por la precion que sentia

-No lo se pero es muy grande este poder- dijo Makarov con seriedad

 *****Isla Tenroujima*****

La isla era golpeada por ola por la precion magica que causaba estrajos en el mar, en la isla mas espcifico en un acantilado que apuntaba en direccion a donde provenia el poder magico habia una niña rubia era la primer Maestra y fundadora del gremio Fairy Tail era Mavis Vermillion

-Algo muy malo esta pasando- dijo seria Mavis mirando en direccion de donde provenia el poder magico

 *****Area desconocida*****

En un gran llanura desconocida podesmo ver un peli negro era Zeref que sintio el poder magico donde estaba y miraba en direccion de donde este provenia

-Este poder magico, Natsu- dijo Zeref muy serio y cambiando su rumbo en direccion de donde poreveni el poder magico

 *****Rouran*****

De vuelta en la ciudad seguia brillando cada vez con mas intesidad, en el setro de esta estaba Natsu que no podia moverse porque tenia puesto un hechizo de paralisis

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?!- exclamo Natsu al ver que no podia moverse -¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- grito Natsu ya que el brillo se intesifico a cada segundo para depronto despareser

 *****Area deconocida*****

En un gran bosque deconcido habia un crater del tamaño de la ciudad donde estaba Natsu y en el centro una persona incociente esa persona era Natsu Dragneel

 *****Lugar desconocido*****

En una oficia hay un hombre de unos treita años viendo un mapa olograma que resota ser el bosque donde se encuetra Natsu

-Esta es el area donde se ocaciono el fenomeno de colapso- dijo el hombre explicando a una chica peli roja -Debes ir a ver que lo causo si es un demonio debes destruirlo- ordeno el hombre

-De acuerdo Director- repondio la chica saliendo de la oficina

-Ten mucho cuidado Lilith no sabemos que puede ser- dijo el hombre serio

-Si- dijo antes de salir la chica ahora indetificada como Lilith

¿Quienes seran esas personas y donde fue llevado Natsu? y ¿Que pasara de ahora en adenlante?

 **Hola a todo aca termina el primer capitulo, se me ocurrrio este fic cuando buscando crossover de Fairy Tail y Trinity seven no habian asi que se me ocurrio aser uno espero que lo ayan disfrutado como yo al hacerlo manden sus opiniones para seber que le parecio sin mas que descir me despido soy Dragon saku**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos aquí Dragon saku, se estarán preguntando que paso de mi, pues se me rompió la computadora (TT_TT), Pero ya me conseguí una nueva y ya estoy de nuevo a la acción, bueno basta de charla aqui les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten**

 **NOTA:** ¿Que cosas le esperan a nuestro querido Dragon Slayer? Pues descúbranlo ahora

 **Inicia la Aventura**

 *****Localización desconocida*****

En un pasillo se encontraba caminando una peli roja de aparentes diecisiete también consida como Lilith, su vestimenta consiste de una boina negra, camisa sin mangas blanca, corbata negra, guantes largos hasta los ante brazos de color negro, una mini falda negra, medias largas hasta los muslos también negras y zapatos de color marron. Tras un rato caminado Lilith llego a una habitación que contenía un gran circulo mágico, dentro de la habitación la esperaba el Director era un hombre alto de piel clara, su cabello blanco era largo y lo ataba una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la espalda baja, poseía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabotonados sobre esta un saco negro con pantalones a juego al igual que los zapatos

-Lilith te acercare lo mas que pueda, pues el área aun sigue inestable explico el Director

-De acuerdo- respondió Lilith caminando hasta el centro de circulo

-Lo único que se, es que puede que sea el Manuscrito de Astil, buena suerte- explico y despidió el Director antes de activar el circulo mágico y teletransportando a Lilith

 *****Área desconocida*****

En un destello de luz apareció Lilith, comenzó a ir en dirección del gran cráter -Esta sera una larga camina- dijo Lilith mientras caminaba

 *****Dos horas despues con Natsu*****

-Uh...uh...uh...- Natsu había comenzado a despertar -Ah ¿Qué rayos pasó? - pregunto mientras se sentaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, con dificultad logro ponerse de pie para ver que estaba en un gran cráter - Dónde estoy? - pregunto desorientado

-Estas en un cráter del tamaño de una ciudad ocasionado por un fenómeno de colapso- explico una voz a espaldas de Natsu, cuando Natsu se dio vuelta se encontró con Lilith que tenia un monoculo en su ojo derecho mientras le apuntaba con un rifle franco tirador

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto desconcertado Natsu

-Ahora dime donde esta- dijo Lilith que seguía apuntando a Natsu

\- ¿Donde esta que? - volvió a preguntar Natsu mas desconcertado

-No te quieras pasar de listo ¿Donde esta el grimorio? - amenazo y pregunto Lilith

\- ¿Que grimorio? - pregunto Natsu completamente confundido

-El grimorio que utilizaste para hacer un fenomeno de colapso, ahora entrégame el Manuscrito de Astil- explico y exigió Lilith ya bastante molesta creyendo que Natsu se estaba burlando de ella

Mientras que Natsu estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de oír, el había causado ese gran cráter, pero antes de que pudiera contestar una voz hablo **-[Vaya, parece que alguien sabe de mi]** -dijo una femenina. En la mano derecha de Natsu aparecio una cadena enroscada en todo el ante brazo casi llegando al codo, esta cadena sostenia un pequeño libro de color gris oscuro casi llegando a negro con lo que parecía un sello con una gema en el centro de color violeta además de cuatro puntas y de cada una salia una cadena que lo enrollaba, tenia lo que parecía un circulo mágico también picas en las esquinas que apuntaban hacia el centro. Antes de que Natsu o Lilith pudieran hacer alguna pregunta el grimorio siguió hablando **-[Yo fui quien causo el fenómeno de colapso]-** confeso el grimorio para asombro de Natsu y Lilith, mas Lilith ya que Natsu seguía algo confundido

\- ¿Pero para que? - pregunto la peli roja

 **-[Para traer a mi Maestro]-** contesto el grimario

\- ¿Y quien es tu maestro? - pregunto Natsu

 **-[Pues tu lo eres, Maestro]-** respondió el grimorio

-Ah, asi que soy tu maestro- dijo Natsu despreocupado, que solo le duro unos intantes - ¡ESPERA! ¡¿COMO ES ESO DE TRAERME?! ¡DIME QUE AUN SEGUIMOS EN FIORE! - pregunto y exclamo alterado

 **-[Lamento decirte que no Maestro, tuve ocasionar un fenómeno de colapso para distorsionar el espacio y utilizar la falla que había en tu mundo para poder hacer un puente por así decirlo y traerte aquí]-** explico el grimorio para consternación de Natsu y asombrar aun mas a Lilith

-Increíble, para crear un puente dimensional deber ser un grimorio muy poderoso- penso asombrada Lilith por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Pero, puedes llevarme de regreso ¿Verdad? - dijo y pregunto esperando Natsu

 **-[Me temo que no, ya que la falla que habia era un envudo o cono como quieras llamarlo Maestro, fue fácil crear el puente para llegar aquí pero hacerlo de regreso eso sera todo lo contrario, además de que no tienes los conocimientos que se necesitan]-** explico el grimorio par desilusión de Natsu

\- ¿No podre regresar? - pregunto Natsu casi en un susurro al saber que no volvería a ver a su familia

-Lo lamento por ti, pero debes entregar ese grimorio- dijo Lilith

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Natsu al escuchar lo dijo la peli roja

-Ese grimorio es muy poderoso para estar en malas manos, por eso te daré dos opciones, la primera me lo entregas por las buenas y yo borrare tus recuerdos así tendrás una vida normal aquí, la segunda es que tendré que matarte y te lo quitare- dijo Lilith volviendo a levantar su rifle ya que durante la conversacion lo había bajado

-Pero lo nececito, si el grimorio me trajo debe haber una forma de regresarme- dijo Natsu viendo las ojos de Lilith

\- ¿Que no escuchaste lo que dijo? No puedes regresar- dijo Lilith con molestia

 **-[Yo dije que no tenia los conocimientos, no que no podía regresar]-** explico el grimorio, aliviando al peli rosa

\- ¿Eso quiere decir, que podre volver? - pregunto el Peli rosa esperanzado

 **-[Si tienes los concimientos necesarios podras regresar, por eso te propongo una tercera opción, combiertete en un mago aquí]-** respondió y propuso el grimorio

-Pero si ya soy un mago- dijo Natsu desconcertado por la proposición de Manuscrito de Astil

\- ¿Como que eres un mago? - pregunto Lilith descontado por la revelacion del peli rosa

-Pues si lo soy, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y soy mago del gremio Fairy Tail- dijo Y presento Natsu mientras mostraba la marca de su gremio a Lilith

 **-[Pero Maestro, la magia aquí funciona muy diferente que en tu mundo]-** dijo el grimorio

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso de que la funciona diferente aquí? - pregunto el peli rosa con duda

 **-[Pues veraz maestro, aquí los magos deben elegir uno de los temas que dentro un archivo los cuales son los siete pecados capitales, lujuria, ira, envidia, soberbia, gula, avaricia y pereza. Dentro de cada hay temas el cual un mago puede elegir uno y seguirlo toda su vida]-** explico el grimorio

-Ya entiendo- dijo Natsu meditando lo que dijo el grimorio

 **-[ ¿Y Maestro, que dices? ]-** pregunto el grimorio

\- ¿Si lo hago, podre encontrar una forma de volver? - pregunto Natsu

 **-[Te lo aseguro, Maestro]-** respondió el grimorio

-Ya me decidí- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora

\- ¿Decidir que? - pregunto Lilith algo molesta por la conversacion que se había desarrollado entre Natsu y el grimorio, dejándola a ella fuera de dicha conversacion

-Que tomare la tercera opción, me combatiré en mago- respondio y declaro Natsu con una sonrisa mientras tenia levantado tres dedos de su mano derecha, para asombro de Lilith ya que no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así

\- ¿Por cierto cual dijiste que era tu nombre? - pregunto Natsu sacando a Lilith y haciendo que callera de espalda estilo anime por la pregunta

-No te lo dije, mi nombre es Lilith Asami y soy maga de Real Academia Biblia de magia- respondio y se presento Lilith

-Un gusto Lilith, pero demonos prisa en ir a la Academia Bubia para me pueda combertir en mago- dijo Natsu con entusiasmo mientreas se asecaba a Lilith, la cual se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo bien formado de Natsu ya que durante toda la conversacion no se habia fijado

-Es-Espera- dijo una sonrojada Lilith, hasta que proceso lo que dijo el peli rosa -Es Real Academia Biblia- corrigio la peli roja enojada por haber dicho el nombre de la academia

-Y eso que importa, vamos- dijo Natsu mientras la tomaba da la mano y le regalaba una sonrisa que solo el podia hacer, haciendo que el corazon de Lilith se acelere y se sonrojara aun mas que antes

-De acuerdo- dijo Lilith devolviendo la sonrisa y desapareciendo su rifle y monoculo

Ambos magos iniciaron el largo viaje a la Real Academia Biblia

 *****Una semana despues*****

Tras un largo y torturante viaje para Natsu logro llegar junto con Lilith a la Real Academia Biblia, que tenia apariencia de un palacio mediebal que lograba competir con el Palacio Neptuno del rey de Fiore

-Este el segundo que logro ver- dijo Natsu viendo la academia

\- ¿Como que segundo, cuál fue primero? - pregunto Lilith asombrada por la actitud despreocupada del peli rosa

-El palacio del rey de Fiore- respondió el peli rosa con una sonrisa

Mientras que Lilith se perdió en su mente con un millar de preguntas, Natsu comenzo a avanzar hacia la academia, luego de unos metros se paro y miro para atrás y logro ver a Lilith parada el en mismo lugar sin hacer un solo movimiento

\- ¡Lilith! - grito Natsu sacando que la peli roja de su mente - ¿Te quedas o vienes? - pregunto Natsu haciendo que la maga se avergüence

-S-Si, ya voy- contesto Lilith mientras que comenzaba a caminar, aun seguía avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar

Luego de unos minutos de camina entraron a la academia, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la academia, Natsu logro ver a varios estudiantes tanto masculinos como femeninos cuya vestimenta consistía en el caso de los varones era una camisa manga larga, corbata roja, un saco negro con los bordes blancos, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros y el de las chicas era camisa manga larga blanca, en vez de corbata ellas tenían moño rojo, un saco negro, mini falda roja y zapatos negros, todos lo miraban, pero de distintas maneras, en el caso de los varones unos pocos lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro otros con curiosidad pero la gran mayoría con celos y odio, en cambio todas las estudiantes femeninas tenían grandes sonrojos en sus rostros, ya que Natsu solo vestía su ropa usual la cual era su chaleco negro con bordes dorasdos sin camisa debajo dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, pantalón blanco arremangados hasta las rodillas sobre este un faldón, sandalias negras y su inseparable bufanda en su cuello

Tras unos minutos mas de caminata Natsu y Lilith llegaron a una puerta que decía Director, Lilith procedió a abrir para llevarse una sorpresa ambos, mas Natsu. Frente a ellos estaba el Director de la academia pero al lado de el había niña de unos doce años su cabellera ondulada rubia le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ojos verdes esmeralda, también tenia una vincha en su cabello con forma de alas y un vestido rosa claro además de no tener cazados, Lilith es preguntaba quien era esa niña pero esta Natsu estaba estupefacto, delante de el esta la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion

\- ¿Quien esa niña y por que esta con el Director? - se pregunto mentalmente Lilith

-Maestra Mavis- Dijo Natsu aun sorprendido y de paso sorprender a la peli roja

-Hola Natsu-chan- saludo Mavis de forma amistosa, cosa que molesto un poco a Lilith

-Los estábamos esperando, Lilith y Natsu Dragneel, soy el Director de esta academia, puedes llamarme Master Bible o simplemente Director- dijo el Director

\- ¿Esperando, Director? - pregunto Lilith

-Si, ya que las Maestra Mavis me dijo que vendría uno de sus magos y me pidió que si lo dejaba estudiar en la academia- dijo el Director

-Pero ¿Por que quedarme a estudiar si usted vino va a poder llevarme de regreso, verdad? - pregunto Natsu esperanzado, cosa que entristeció a Lilith

-Lamento decirte que no, yo soy un espectral, así que pude pasar mas fácil pero mi estancia aquí es breve- respondió y explico Mavis -Por eso le pedí al Director que te deje estudiar aquí hasta que puedas regresar, pero aun tengo una duda ¿Como hiciste para terminar aquí? - dijo y pregunto la rubia

 **-[Eso yo lo puedo explicar]-** respondió el grimerio que aparedio en la mano derecha de Natsu

-Vaya, así que era el Manuscrito de Astil- dijo el Director al reconocer el grimorio

\- ¿Como fue que lo trajiste aquí? - pregunto Mavis al grimorio

 **-[Bueno no fue tan sencillo, ya que mi Maestro no poseía los conocimiento ni la cantidad de mana tuve que improvisar, utilizando la falla de su mundo como catalizador, cree un circulo mágico del tamaño de una ciudad, además de que tuve que absorber el suficiente ethernano y por ultimo cree una solicitud falsa para que el Maestro valla al circulo mágico, así activarlo y crear un puente para traerlo aquí con un fenómeno de colapso]-** explico el grimorio sorprendido a Lilith ya que el Director y Mavis no paresian sorprendidos, excepto Natsu, El no entendía nada

-Tuviste que absorber la cantidad exacta de ethernano, ya que absorbías demasiado podías mandarlo a otro mundo y si absorbías poco podías matarlo en el viaje de un mundo a otro- dedujo Mavis

 **-[Exacto]-** contesto el grimorio

-Bueno, ahora que todo esta claro, Natsu debes estudiar en la academia hasta tengas los conocimientos para poder regresar- dijo Mavis a Natsu haciendo que este se entristeciera un poco al saber que aun no regresaría -Vamos no te desanimes, aquí también hay magos poderosos con los que podrás pelear- dijo Mavis, cosa que logro animar al Dragon Slayer

-De acuerdo Maestra Mavis, mándele mis saludos al gremio- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Lo haré- dijo Mavis para luego ver sus manos que estaban desapareciendo -Vaya parece que mi tiempo aquí se termino, bueno cuídate Natsu-chan- dijo y despidió Mavis mientras desaparecía

-Bien ahora creo que me toca a mi- dijo el Director -Bienvenido a la Real Academia Biblia de magia, Natsu Dragneel-kun- anuncio el Director

¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante a nuestro querido Natsu?

 **Bien hasta acá el capitulo espero que lo hallan disfrutado y nuevamente me disculpo por tardar en subir el capitulo, ademas tardare en reescribir el tercer capitulo del Rey Dragon ya que se perdió con mi otra computadora (TT_TT), pero al mal tiempo buena cara, abajo les dejo el harem de Natsu (el harem puede aumentar)**

 **-Lilith Asami**

 **-Mira Yamana**

 **-Akio Fudo**

 **-Levi Kazama**

 **-Arin Kannazuki**

 **-Yui Kurata**

 **-Lieselotte Sherlock**

 **-Sora**

 **-Ilia**

 **-Lugh**

 **-Secilia Sherlock**

 **-Wendy**

 **Bueno estas son por el momento recuerden que puede aumentar, sin mas que decir soy Dragon saku y me despido, nos vemos**

 **P.D: Si quieren hacerme una pregunta o dar su opinión sobre mi historia manden reviews o PM, eso depende de ustedes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, pues les voy a responder las preguntas, bueno para los que quieren saber si el harem de Natsu se limitara solo a Trinity Seven, pues la respuesta es que no, también van haber chicas de Fairy Tail, la cosa es que no se a cuales chicas voy agregar al harem. Para solucionar eso voy armar un sorteo y las chicas son las siguientes**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Ultear**

 **Kagura**

 **Kana**

 **Lissana**

 **Miliana**

 **DiMaria**

 **Kinana**

 **Irene**

 **Brandish**

 **Meredy**

 **Virgo**

 **Aries**

 **Ustedes deciden, bueno acá esta el capitulo**

* * *

 **La vida escolar comienza y haciendo nuevas amistades**

\- ¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! - exclamaba una chica de cabellera rubia, la tenia atada en dos coletas que llegaban a su espalda baja y unos lentes sobre su cabeza, llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia y su estatura era la misma que Levi, corría mientras arrojaba periodicos al aire - ¡UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO! ¡SE DICE QUE TIENE EL POTENCIAL DE UN REY MÁGICO! - continuaba exclamando hasta que choco con algo o mas bien con alguien, cuando la chica se levanto para contra que choco vio a un joven de cabellera rosa, era Natsu Dragneel que estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar excepto que no tenia corbata sino su inseparable bufanda

-Vaya, este tipo parece realmente fuerte- dijo Natsu mientras leía uno de los periódicos -Oye ¿Sabes donde puedo encontralo? - pregunto Natsu a la chica que estaba frente a el

\- ¡¿KYA?! ¡ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO! - exclamo la chica cómicamente al ver con quien había chocado

 *****10 Minutos despues*****

-Les presento a Natsu Dragneel, el estará con nosotros a partir de ahora- presento Lilith a los alumnos

\- ¡WOW! ¡ASI QUE TU ERES MAESTRA! - exclamo Natsu avergonzando a la peli roja por su falta de discreción

-Por favor Natsu se mas discreto y preséntate ante la clase- dijo Lilith a Natsu

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y espero que nos llevemos bien- se presento Natsu con su sonrisa característica que ocasiono que varias estudiantes se sonrojaran

-Bien ¿Alguno tiene alguna pregunta? - pregunto Lilith que ocasiono que varias chicas levantaran la mano

\- ¿El color de tu cabello es natural o te lo tiñes? - pregunto una chica

-Mi cabello es natural- contesto Natsu que causo que varias estudiantes chillaran, cosa que confundió al peli rosa

En eso una chica levanta la mano, Natsu reconoció a la chica, era con la que había chocado en el pasillo de la academia - ¡Disculpe! ¡Tengo una pregunta! - dijo la chica de cabellera rubia

\- ¿Si, Selina-san? - pregunto Lilith

\- ¿Que tipo de chicas te gustan? - pregunto Selina a Natsu, pregunta que la atencion de todas las estudiantes femeninas y Lilith aunque ella lo disimulaba

-No sabría que decirte, no tengo un tipo de chica espesifico- respondio Natsu estando en pose pensativa mientras en su mente parecían imágenes de varias chicas no solo del gremio si no de varias que conocio hasta el momento

\- ¿Eso se podría decir que estas abierto a una relación con cualquier tipo de chica? - pregunto Selina

-Si, se podría decir que si- contesto Natsu con una sonrisa, dicha respuesta ocasiono que las chicas volvieran a chillar

-En otras palabras eres en mujeriego ¡Entendido! - dijo Selina ,ientras comenzaba a anotar en una libreta

\- ¡Ejem! ¿Teminaste? Bien entonces...- dijo Lilith tratando de calmar a las estudiantes pero fue interrumpida

\- ¿Es cierto que pudiste crear un hechizo de distorsión de espacio; el que solo los magos de clase Rey mágico pueden usar? - la pregunta de Selina hizo que todos los estudiantes se quedaran callados y en expectatiba a la respuesta del peli rosa

\- ¿Acaso todos no pueden hacer algo asi? - pregunto Natsu a Lilith

\- ¡¿Hey, Natsu... !? - Lilith intento regañar a Natsu pero fue interrumpida de nuevo pero esta vez por todos los estudiante

\- ¡WOW! ¡ES REAL! - exclamaron todos los estudiantes - ¡EL CANDIDATO A REY MÁGICO ESTA AQUÍ! - exclamaron por segunda vez los estudiantes

 *****Despues de clases*****

En la oficina del Director se encontraban Natsu y Lilith frente al Director el cual se reía a carcajadas

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! - se reía el Director despues de escucha lo que paso en la clase de Lilith -Y pensar que todos te llamarian Rey mágico en tu primer día- dijo Master Bible con gracia

\- ¡Esto no es una broma Director! - replico Lilith por la atitud despreocupada del Director - ¡Ni siquiera pudimos tener una clase apropiada hoy! - explico Lilith

\- ¿Y cual es el problema? A mi me pareció una bastante divertida- dio su opinión Natsu

\- ¡Por favor no te metas en esto! - dijo Lilith a Natsu

\- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Ah, eso fue divertido! - dijo el Director mientras se relajaba - ¡Bien! Ahora que que esta aqui puedo decirte que encontre una forma con la cual puedas conseguir los conocimientos necesarios para que puedas volver a tu mundo Natsu-kun- dijo Master Bible sorprendiendo a los dos magos aunque Lilith se entristeció pero no lo demostró

\- ¿Y cual seria la forna? - pregunto Natsu esperanzado, eso entristeció aun mas a Lilith pero seguía sin demostrarlo

-Trinity Seven- dijo simplemente el Director desconcertando al peli rosa

\- ¿Que? - fue lo único que atino a preguntar un desconcertado Natsu

-Siete magas que se encuentran en la cumbre de sus campos- explico Master Bible -Por cierto, Lilith es una de ellas- continuo el peli blanco

\- ¿En serio? Bueno ella no es una maga cualquiera de eso me di cuenta desde el principio- explico Natsu - ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? - pregunto el peli rosa

-Si consigues conocer a las chicas del Trinity Seven, luchar con ellas, violarlas, entonces conseguirás los conocimientos para que puedas volver- explico el Director

\- ¿¡Violarlas!? - exclamo Lilith muy sonrojada

-Ya veo- dijo Natsu ya que había dejado de escucha despues que escucho la palabra luchar

\- ¡Natsu! - regaño Lilith al peli rosa

-De acuerdo todo arreglado, dejo a Lilith-chan en tus manos Natsu-kun- dijo Master bible en broma para molestar a Lilith

-No se preocupe, protegeré a Lilith con mi vida ya que es mi compañera- respondió Natsu seriamente, sorprendiendo al Director y sonrojando a Lilith por tales palabras

-Que cosas andas diciendo- dijo Lilith mientras desviaba su mirada para que el peli rosa no vea su sonrojo

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, aquí Natsu esta el numero de tu habitación- dijo el Director mientras entregaba un papel a la peli roja

-Oje viejo ¿Sobre mi ropa? - pregunto Natsu al peli blanco

-Asi, fue llevada a la lavandería mientras estabas en clases, ya debe estar en tu habitación- explico el Director

-Nos vemos, viejo- se despidió Natsu con sonrisa

-Con su pemiso- se despidió Lilith de forma respetuosa

Una vez que ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina del Director, Lilith dio un largo suspiro y para cuando giro vio a Natsu concentrado, ella a preguntar cuando vio que Natsu dirigió su vista hacia arriba, Lilith siguio la dirección en la que miraba y vio que desde el techo del corredor aparecía la cabeza de alguien muy conocida para ella, la chica al ser descubierta por el peli rosa decidió bajar desde donde estaba de un salto

-Oh vaya, notaste mi presencia- dijo la chica la cual era baja de la estatura de Selina, su cabello era marron oscuro el cual tenia atado en una cola alta y su flequillos estaba dividido en dos, el derecho enmarcaba su rostro y el izquierdo cubría su ojo izquierdo y parte de su rostro, sus ojos de color azul claro, su vestimenta era una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro sobre esta, su falda era igual al de los uniformes femeninos y una bufanda rosa clara en su cuello

\- ¡Genial, un ninja! - exclamo Natsu con entusiasmo

-Soy genial ¿Verdad? - dijo la chica ninja -Un gusto conocerte Natsu-san- saludo la peli marron -Soy Levi Kazama, una ninja- se presento Levi

\- ¿Eh, ella es una maga? - pregunto Natsu a Lilith

-Puedes aprender todos los tipos de magia en esta escuela- explico Lilith

-Técnicas ninjas, astrología, parapsicología y técnicas de cama son todas tipos de magia ¿Sabes? - explico Levi a Natsu

-Cama...- dijo Lilith sonrojada

\- ¿Técnicas de cama? - pregunto Natsu desconcertado

\- ¡E-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo! - Regaño Lilith a Natsu

-Jejeje, tan pura como siempre, Lilith-sensei- dijo Levi mientras se reia

-De cualquier manera...- dijo Lilith tratando de cambiar el tema -Natsu, ella es una de las Trinity Seven de cuales hablaba el Director antes- explico la peli roja

\- ¡Genial te reto a una pelea! - exclamo Natsu con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a Lilith y Levi por su repentino entusiasmo

-Espera Natsu- trato de calmar Lilith al peli rosa

-De acuerdo acepto el reto- dijo Levi con una sonrisa

 *****Patio de la academia*****

Luego de unos minutos ambos jóvenes estaban en el patio de la academia, dentanciados uno del otro listos para comenzar su pelea a la orden del arbitro la cual era Lilith que tuvo a aceptar a regañadientes ya que era la única profesora en ese momento

-Quiero una pelea limpia ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto Lilith los dos contricantes

-De acuerdo, Moete Kita Zo- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante

-De acuerdo Lilith-sensei- dijo Levi mirando fijamente a Natsu

\- ¡Comienzen! - anuncio Lilith para comenzar la palea

Sin perder tiempo, Natsu se abalanzo sobre Levi, lanzo un derechazo directo al rostro de la maga, la cual lo esquivo por centímetros y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Natsu ya había lanzado un izquierdazo, el cual también lo esquivo por centímetros, Levi saco su tanto y comenzó a atacar al peli rosa el cual esquivaba hábilmente sus cortes, luego de unos cuantos cortes mas, Natsu dio una patada en lado derecho de Levi, la cual pudo cubrirse pero con dificultad, a pesar de crusar sus brazos en forma de equis, la fuerza de la patada fue mas de la que esperaba. _-"Es fuerte y rápido, tendré que utilizar ataques a distancia"-_ pensó Levi mientras hacia posiones de mano y luego exhalo de su boca una bola de fuego.

Tanto Lilith como Levi esperaban que Natsu esquivara el ataque pero el simplemente se quedo quieto en su lugar sin mover un solo musculo. Lilith iba a gritar - ¡NATSU ESQUI!.. - pero no logro terminar ya que la bola de fuego lo había alcanzado, creando una explosión, dicha explosión llamo la atención de los alumnos pero sobre todo a tres chicas una era de estatura baja de cabello corto rubio y una extensión del mismo caía por detrás de su espalda, su vestimenta era el uniforme femenino, junto a ella había una chica mas alta de la estatura de Lilith, su cabello era largo y de color negro, estaba con una camisa holgada blanca de mangas largas, además de tener los primeros botones desabrochados, una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color negro y estaba cortada en los costados a lo largo de esta, usaba zapatos negros, la tercer chica era de estatura baja cabello corto de color celeste y su vestimenta era el uniforme escolar, ella se encontraba en el techo de la escuela y desde ahí miraba la pelea que había comenzado, mas precisamente en el peli rosa que segundos antes había recibido el ataque de fuego

Habían pasado unos segundos que para Lilith fueron minutos, había sentido como su corazón se paro al ver a Natsu siendo consumido por la explosión de la bola de fuego. -N-Natsu...- fue lo único que Lilith pudo decir ya que sentía como unas lágrimas se deslisaban, para Levi era otra historia, ella todavía estaba impactada _-"No lo esquivo, esperaba que lo esquivara y así quedar desprotegido pero el simplemente se quedo ahí parado"-_ pensó Levi ya que ese ataque era lo suficiente fuerte como para matar a alguien si se daba en el blanco

GLUB...GULB...GLUB... Fue el sonido que saco de trance a Lilith y Levi, ese sonido provenia del fuego que había quedado despues de la explosión, poco a poco las llamas iban disminuyendo. -Tu fuego es dulce- se escucho desde las llamas sorprendiendo a Lilith, Levi, los alumnos que habían reunido para ver la pelea y les tres chicas que miraban expectante. Las llamas habían disminuido considerablemente en las cuales se podía ver una silueta que poco a poco se hacia mas visible, Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la silueta era Natsu, el cual se estaba comiendo las llamas hasta que no quedo ninguna

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante. Colocándose en guardia Natsu, embullo sus puño en llamas, cosa que sorprendió a todos y Levi al ver esto también se puso en guardia expectante al peli rosa

 **\- ¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego! -** exclamo Natsu, lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia la maga ninja

Levi al ver a la velocidad que se acercaba Natsu, trato de contrarestar al ataque con su tanto. Al chocar el puño embullido en llamas de Natsu contra la tanto de Levi, esta se fue sorprendida por la fuerza del golpe la cual fue mayor que antes lo que causo que sea empujada unos metros y tras unos segundos Levi recobro la estabilidad, pero para cuando se volvió a enfoca en Natsu, este estaba a menos de un metro de ella y su puño izquierdo embullido en llamas a unos treinta centímetros de su rostro, con destreza logro esquivar el puño, el cual paso a solo centímetros de su rostro pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Levi sintió un gran golpe en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, era Natsu que despues de que Levi esquivara su segundo ataque había girado sobre su propio eje y prender en fuego su pierna derecha. **\- ¡Garras del dragón de fuego! -** exclamó Natsu momentos antes de que su ataque impactara de lleno a la maga ninja y lanzar unos treinta metros lejos de Natsu

Levi tardo unos segundos en lograr pararse pero aun le dolía el golpe que le dio el peli rosa _-"Eso si dolió, no solo su fuerza física es alta si no que sus ataques de fuego refuerzan sus golpes haciendo que estos sean mas fuerte además de que las técnicas de fuego no funcionan con él, así que tendré que utilizar técnicas de agua a distancia ya que parece que su mágica lo hace inmune a los ataque ígneos y refuerza sus golpes lo que lo hace un peleador a corta distancia como Akio-san"-_ analizo mentalmente Levi mientras no apartaba su vista de su oponente

Pero Natsu hizo algo que llamo la tanto de Levi, Lilith, las tres magas y el resto de los estudiantes. Vieron como inhalaba profundo y llenaba sus pulmones de aire.

 **\- ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! -** exclamo Natsu lanzando un torrente de fuego desde su boca sorprendiendo a todos

Levi se recupero rápidamente de su sorpresa y eludió el torrente de fuego, el cual prácticamente incineraba todo a su paso, la maga voltio a ver la dirección en la que se fue el ataque y quedo impactada a ver que el torrente de fuego avanzo mas de cien metros de donde ella estaba parada e incinero todo la que estaba en su camino tanto arboles como bancos de piedras, la maga ninja volvió a ver a su oponente _-"También tiene ataque a distancia, esto sera realmente difícil"-_ pensó Levi mientras se preparaba para lanzar su técnica

 **\- ¡Arte ninja: Dragón de agua! -** exclamo Levi al momento de que un dragón oriental de agua se formo y se lanzo hacia el peli rosa

 **\- ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! -** exclamo Natsu lanzando otro torrente de fuego

Ambos ataque colisionaron contra el otro creando una gran cortina de vapor reduciento a visión a cero. Levi no lograba ver nada por el vapor, seguía en alerta de algún movimiento pero no se escucho nada

Pasaron unos segundos y la cortina de vapor se fue disipando, la visibilidad fue volviendo pero cuando Levi se propuso a buscar a su oponente se sorprendió al no verlo por ningún lado, esto desconcerto a todos los que estaban viendo la pelea, creyeron que Natsu escapo pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo paso

 **\- ¡Llamas brillantes del dragón de fuego! -** ese algo fue el grito de Natsu, el cual estaba volando en el aire usando sus pies como propulsores y en sus manos sostenia una bola de fue de dos metros de diámetro

Levi al escuchar el grito de Natsu alzo su mirada para volver a sorprenderse al ver a Natsu volando y sosteniendo con sus manos un bola de fuego, de un momento a otro el peli rosa lanzo la bola de fuego a una gran velocidad, Levi solo tuvo segundos para esquivar el ataque. cundo la bola de fuegos impacto contra el suelo creo una explosión de casi diez metros, Levi fue lanzada lejos de la explosión por la onda expanciba de esta misma

Adolorida Levi intento volver a pararce pero cuando lo intento sintió que alguien estaba delante de ella, cuando halzo su mirada logro ver quien estaba delante de ella era Natsu Dragneel con la mano embullida en fuego apuntando hacia su cuello, Levi no hizo mas que sonreír y decir -Perdí- aceptando su derrota

\- ¡Natsu Dragneel es el ganador! - declaro Lilith dando terminada la pelea, haciendo gritaran de emocion - ¡WOW! ¡ESA PELEA FUE INCREIBLE! ¡VENCIO A LEVI KAZAMA! - exclamaba con emoción Selina mientras escribía a una velocidad inhumana

Natsu apago el fuego de su mano derecha y se la estiro a Levi para que se levantara -Buena pelea, volvamos a pelear en otro momento Levi- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Tu también peleaste bien y si volveremos a pelear- contesto Levi aceptando la mano de Natsu para ayudarse a pararce

-Lo hiciste bien Natsu- felicito Lilith a Natsu mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba el peli rosa

-Gracias Lilith- agradeció Natsu con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Lilith

 *****1 Hora despues/ Habitación de Natsu*****

Despues de terminar de hablar y recibir innumerables de preguntas, Natsu ayudo a levi a ir a la enfermería, aunque esta se sonrojo al ser cargada estilo princesa por Natsu ya que no podía caminar bien debido a patada del peli rosa, esto hizo que la pareja recibiera miradas de celo de los estudiantes de la academia tanto masculinos los cuales maldecían al peli rosa como femeninas las cuales envidiaban la suerte de Levi, incluso Lilith pensaba lo mismo

Tras llegar a la enfermería, Levi fue tratada por la enfermera, La cual le diagnostico que debería descansar unos días ya que a pesar de a verla tratado con magia curativa no tenia exigir a su cuerpo demasiado. Natsu y Levi antes de separarse prometieron que volverían a pelear

Luego de eso Natsu se fue directo a su habitación para ver como era y distraerse un rato. Tras una caminata de 40 minutos, tardo mas de lo que debería ya que se perdió un par de veces y además de que tuvo que escapar de unas fangirls, las cuales lo persiguieron por casi toda la escuela, Natsu no sabia porque lo perseguían pero sabia que instinto de supervivencia le decia que escapara de una muerte inminente.

Tras tanto esfuerzo Natsu logro escapar de sus perseguidoras y logro llegar a su habitación, la cual era simple tenia dos camas a cada lado de la habitación y dos escritorios con una silla cada uno los que miraban a los para laterales dándose las espaldas el uno al otro, estaban colocados a los pies de las camas, habían dos roperos a cada lado de la puerta, en la cama de la izquierda estaba la ropa de Natsu doblada y limpia

Natsu agarro su ropa y la arrojo al escritorio que estaba a los pes de su cama, para lanzarse en su cama y sintió su cuerpo relajarse al sentir la comodidad de la cama, eso el hizo recordar la veces que se metió a la cama de Lucy, cosa que lo entristeció pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso, su grimorio aparecio en su cuello

 **-[ ¡Jajajaja! Creo te excediste un poco Maestro, aquí no todos son tan fuertes como en tu mundo pero hay algunos que son fuertes, los cuales ta costara vencer, si quieres luchar contra ellos]-** dijo el Manuscrito de Astil

-Si, me deja llevar por la emoción pero si hay magos fuertes haya afuera quisiera luchar con ellos- contesto Natsu con una sonrisa

 **-[ ¿En qué pensabas Maestro? ]-** pregunto con interés el grimorio

-Pensaba en el gremio y en que estarán haciendo- respondio Natsu con una sonrisa algo triste

 **-[De seguro ya deben saber tu situación, ya que a estas horas esa mujer ya les debió haber dicho]-** dijo el grimorio

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno mejor me voy a dar un baño- dijo el peli rosa mientras se levanto de su cama y se fue a buscar los utensilios de baño en el ropero de su lado, una vez que los saco del ropero junto con una toalla y un cambio de ropa ligera la cual ya estaba en el ropero junto a otros cambio de ropa la cual fue dada por la academia. tras sacar todo lo necesario, Natsu se dispuso de ir al baño, el cual Natsu se acordaba donde estaba ya que en ese mismo tuvo que cambiarse ese mismo día a la mañana

* * *

 *****Universo Ether Land/ Gremio Fairy Tail/ Ese mismo día a la mañana*****

Todo el gremio se encontraba en silencio, ya que había pasado una semana desde que el mago hiperactivo numero uno había ido a una misión clase S y había regresado, todo el gremio estaban preocupados por el dragon slayer pero sobre todo eran los miembros del equipo Natsu y algunas magas

-Maestro ¿Donde se fue Natsu? - pregunto Erza con seriedad al maestro del gremio el cual estaba sentado sobre la barra del bar

-Ya te dije Erza, se fue a hacer una misión clase S, solo debe haberse atrasado, eso es todo- respondió Mararov restándole importancia aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por Natsu

-Pero Maestro ya paso toda una semana, además ¿Como Natsu fue a una misión clase S, si es un mago rango B? - pregunto Erza

-Yo lo deje ya que era una misión fácil para el, tenia que eliminar un gremio oscuro en una ciudad llamada Rouran- Contesto

Mirajane al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad saco un gran libro de debajo de la barra y comenzó a buscar a gran velocidad las paginas del gran libro, esto llamo la atención de Erza y el resto del equipo Natsu ya que llegaba hasta cierto punto y regresaba varias paginas y las volvía a leer como tratara de ver si se olvido de algo

-Mira-nee ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Lisanna preocupada por su hermana ya que se veia mas altarada a cada segundo hasta que paro su busqueda de forma abrupta

-Maestro ¿El nombre de la ciudad era Rouran, no? - pregunto Mirajane mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

-Si, así se llama ¿Por que lo preguntas? - respondió y pregunto con duda el maestro

-Porque no tenemos registrado de ninguna misión de ninguna ciudad llamada Rouran- contesto Mirajane de forma casi robótica dejando a todos impactados por tal revelación

-Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy vallan y busquen a Natsu, según leí en papel, la ciudad estaba a 7 km al este de Clover Town- ordeno Makarov a los miembros del equipo Natsu pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso alguien interrumpió

-No sirve de nada que vallan hacia allá, ahí no hay nada mas que llanuras- dijo Mavis Bermilion

\- ¿Que quiere decir Primera? - pregunto Makarov con duda

-Lo que quiero decir es que esa cuidad no existe y que Natsu-chan no esta en este mundo- respondió Mavis para la consternación de todos y algunas magas sintieron como si algo dentro de su interior se hubiese roto, antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Mavis continuo -Si se lo están preguntando, la respuesta es no, Natsu-chan no esta muerto, solo no esta en este mundo, mas precisamente en está dimensión- explico el hada para el alivio de los magos y aun mas para varias magas

\- ¿Como que no esta en está dimensión, Maestra Mavis? - pregunto Erza con duda

-Bueno ¿Alguno recuerda la fuerte presión mágica que se sintió hace una semana? - pregunto con duda los cuales muy pocos asintieron con la cabeza y los demás miembros estaban confundidos sobre lo que pregunto Mavis

-Esa presión mágica, fue causada por un circulo mágico del tamaño de Magnolia y se utilizo para transportar a Natsu-chan a otra dimensión atravez de una falla de estaba localizada en ese punto- explico Mavis impactando a todos los miembros del gremio

\- ¿Como sabe eso, Primera? - pregunto el Makarov ya que fue el primero en salir del impacto

-Bueno lo que paso fue...- comenzó a contar Mavis a todo el gremio

 *****Flash back hace una semana/ Llanura donde se encontraba la ciudad Rouran*****

Habian pasado unos minutos desde que el circulo mágico transporto a Natsu, lo que fue una ciudad ahora sus era llanura desolada y sin rastro de que hubiera habido una ciudad en ese lugar

Un destello de luz se hizo presente y del destello apareció una pequeña figura perteneciente a Mavis, ella logro saber de donde provenia la presión magica gracias a las insignias del gremio y se dio cuenta de que un miembro del gremio

-Aun quedo residuos de la magia, es extraña esta magia, además ¿Que fue lo que paso aqui? - pregunto Mavis para si misma

-Sabia que estarías aquí Mavis, despues de todo tu tambien lo sentiste- dijo un voz a espalda de Mavis lo que provoco que ella volteara y se encontrara con el mago oscuro Zeref

\- ¿Tu sabes quien ocasiono esto Zeref? - pregunto Mavis con seriedad

\- ¿Preguntas que si se quien lo hizo? Pues no, pero se quien estaba aquí- respondio Zeref con tranquilidad

\- ¿Quien estuvo aqui? - volvió a preguntar Mavis con seriedad

-Natsu- fue lo unico dijo Zeref

Cuando Mavis escucho el nombre de Natsu, sintió como si su corazón hubiera estayado en un millón de pedazos como si estuviera hecho de un frágil cristal, el chico imperativo que era practicamente el alma del gremio, aquel que daba todo por sus compañeros y con su gran sonrisa despejaba el mas tormentoso pues era como un sol que siempre iluminaba, aunque ella no dijo nada y guardo sus sentimientos, Mavis había sido flechada por el imperativo dragon slayer, ahora que sabia de quien era la insignia que había sentido desaparecer sentía que se iba a romper como el papel mas frágil del mundo, sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar, Zeref siguió hablando

-Si te lo preguntas la respuesta es no, Natsu no esta muerto, solo fue transportado a otro dimensión atravez de un circulo mágico explico el mago oscuro mientras se agachaba para examinar el suelo -Por lo que veo aun quedo residuos de la magia que se utilizo para hacer el circulo mágico, el cual transporto a Natsu- dijo Zeref que seguía examinando el suelo

Mavis, la cual se había recuperado al escuchar que Natsu estaba vivo en otra dimensión pero vivo - ¿Crees poder recrear el circulo magico? - pregunto Mavis con esperanzas

\- ¿Que si puedo recrealo? Si podría pero ¿Para que? - respondió y pregunto Zeref

-Para traer a Natsu devuelta- contesto el hada

Desgraciadamente no se podría, ya que el circulo mágico fue hecho en una falla dimensional que esta en el centro de lo que fue el circo mágico y dicha falla es como un enbudo, el cual puede mandar cosas de esta dimensión a la otra con suma facilidad pero traerlas de regreso, seria como hacer pasar un dragón por la cabeza de una aguja- explico Zeref al hada

\- ¿Pero predirás usar el circulo mágico para intentar contactar con Natsu? - pregunto Mavis

\- ¿Que puedo usar el circulo mágico para que puedas contactar a Natsu? Eso si puedo hacerlo pero tardare una semana en hacerlo- contesto el peli negro

-Gracias te lo encargo- agradeseo Mavis al mago oscuro el cual ya había comenzado a analizar el circulo mágico

 *****Una semana despues*****

Zeref había logrado recrear el circulo mágico para poder comunicarse con Natsu, el y Mavis se encontraban en el centro del circulo mágico

-Recuerda Mavis, solo podre mantener el circulo mágico una hora, una vez cumplida la hora seras transportada de nuevo aquí ya que al ser un ser espectral no puedes estar en esa dimensión porque tu cuerpo se encuentra en esta demensión- dijo Zeref a Mavis

-De acuerdo- contesto Mavis

El mago oscuro activo el circulo mágico, brillo de color rojo y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte a cada momento, para cuando el circulo mágico brillo de un rojo cegador el cual obligo a Mavis a cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco sintió como el brillo disminuía, así que decidió abrir sus ojos, Mavis se dio cuanta que ya no estaba en la llanura si no estaba frente a lo que parecía una academia

 _-"Tal vez sea una academia mágica"-_ pensó Mavis mientras veía a adolescente caminar, los cuales tenia uniforme. Mavis le resto importancia y se concentro en sentir la insignia de Natsu. Lo cual no tardo mucho en encontrarla y al instante se transporto en un destello de luz

En un destello Mavis apareció y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía un tren pero mas avanzado de los que habían en Ether Land, camino hasta el vagón continuo ya que ahí donde sintió la insignia de Natsu, cuando llego a puerta del vagón continuo busco con la mirada y lo encontró con suma facilidad ya que Natsu se encontraba recostado con su cabeza en el regazo de una chica peli roja, la cual muy sonrojada acariciaba la rosada cabellera del mago. Mavis al ver esto sintió las ganas de usar la Fairy Glitter en esa chica pero decidió no hacerlo ya que fijo su vista en la vestimenta que llevaba y se dio cuenta que levaba el mismo uniforme que los adolescente de esa academia. Mavis dedujo que se dirigían a esa academia así que decidió ir para allá y hablar con quien estuviera a cargo para poder arreglar la estadía de Natsu en ese lugar, así como apareció, Mavis se fue en un destello

 *****Academia Real Biblia*****

Mavis apareció en un destello frente a la academia, comenzó a escanear toda la academia para encontrar al encargado de esta, no tardo nada ya que sintió una fuerte presión mágica que provenia de una de las oficinas de la academia, Mavis dedujo que era el encargado de la academia y sin perder tiempo se transporto. Apareció en lo que parecía una oficina, Mavis comenzó a inspeccionar la oficina con la mirada hasta que escucho una voz a su espalda

-Vaya, no esperaba una visita de improviso- dijo la voz a espaldas de Mavis que al voltear se encontrarse con un hombre de cabello blanco y vestido de manera informal

\- ¿Usted debe ser quien esta a cargo de esta academia de magia, no? - pregunto Mavis, recibiendo una asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del peli blanco -Yo soy Mavis Bermilion, primer maestra del gremio Fairy Tail de magos- se presento Mavis al hombre

-Vaya, hace tiempo no hay gremios de magos, bueno me presentare, yo soy el director de la Academia Real Biblia, se me conoce come el Director o Master Bible- se presento el Director ante el hada - ¿A que se debe su visita a mi humilde academia? - pregunto Master Bible

-Vine a pedirle que permita que uno de mis magos pueda quedarse temporalmente en su academia- respondio Mavis con cinceridad

-Podria dejar que se quede y estudie aquí pero la pregunta es ¿Por que, no puede volver a su gremio? - pregunto el Director con duda

-El problema es que el mago de mi gremio y yo no somos de esta demensión- contesto Mavis para asombro de Master Bible

\- ¿Como fue que su mago termino en esta dimensión? - pregunto el Director que había salido del asombro

-Una persona o ser creo un circulo de tamaño de un ciudad, el cual fue activado hace una semana transportando al mago de mi gremio desde nuestra dimensión a está- explico Mavis

-Bien entiendo la situación pero ¿Si usted logro venir, no puede llevarlo de regreso- pregunto el peli blanco

-No puedo, ya que vine aquí de forma espectral y mi cuerpo sigue en mi dimensión, mi tiempo aquí es limitado solo tengo una hora de las cuales solo me quedan 40 minutos- respondió Mavis muy a su pesar

-Ya veo ¿Como se llama el mago de su gremio? - pregunto el Director tratando de desviar el tema, cosa que causo que Mavis cambiara su expresión de tristesa a una soñadora

-Se llama Natsu Dragneel, es imperativo, tiene una sonrisa que derrite el hielo, además de una hermosa callera rosa...- Mavis seguía hablando mientras el Director la veía con una gota en su nuca

 *****30 Minutos despues*****

Tanto Mavis como Master Bible habían sentido a Natsu como a Lilith en el pueblo y ambos se dirijan hacia la academia. Tras unos 20 minutos esperando, Natsu y lilith llegaron a lo oficina del Director

-Maestra Mavis- dijo Natsu sorprendido al verla

-Hola Natsu-chan- saludo Mavis reprimiendo las ganas de derribar al peli rosa de un abrazo

-Los estábamos esperando, Lilith y Natsu Dragneel, soy el Director de esta academia, puedes llamarme Master Bible o simplemente Director- dijo el Director

\- ¿Esperando, Director? - pregunto Lilith

-Si, ya que la Maestra Mavis me dijo que vendría uno de sus magos y me pidió que si lo dejaba estudiar en la academia- dijo el Director

-Pero ¿Por que quedarme a estudiar si usted vino va a poder llevarme de regreso, verdad? - dijo Natsu a Mavis la cual podía ver sus ojos llenos de esperanza

-Lamento decirte que no, yo soy un ser espectral, así que pude pasar mas fácil pero mi estancia aquí es breve- respondió y explico Mavis mientras desviaba la mirada ya que estaba llena de impotencia de no poder hacer nada -Por eso le pedí al Director que te deje estudiar aquí hasta que puedas regresar, pero aun tengo una duda ¿Como hiciste para terminar aquí? - dijo y pregunto la rubia

 **-[Eso yo lo puedo explicar]-** respondió el grimerio que aparedio en la mano derecha de Natsu, cosa que sorprendioa Mavis

-Vaya, así que era el Manuscrito de Astil- dijo el Director al reconocer el grimorio

\- ¿Como fue que lo trajiste aquí? - pregunto Mavis al grimorio

 **-[Bueno no fue tan sencillo, ya que mi Maestro no poseía los conocimiento ni la cantidad de mana tuve que improvisar, utilizando la falla de su mundo como catalizador, cree un circulo mágico del tamaño de una ciudad, además de que tuve que absorber el suficiente ethernano y por ultimo cree una solicitud falsa para que el Maestro valla al circulo mágico, así activarlo y crear un puente para traerlo aquí con un fenómeno de colapso]-** explico el grimorio mientras Mavis deducía en su mente

 _-"Este grimorio no es normal"-_ se dijo mentalmente -Tuviste que absorber la cantidad exacta de ethernano, ya que absorbías demasiado podías mandarlo a otro mundo y si absorbías poco podías matarlo en el viaje de un mundo a otro- dedujo Mavis

 **-[Exacto]-** contesto el grimorio

-Bueno, ahora que todo esta claro, Natsu debes estudiar en la academia hasta tengas los conocimientos para poder regresar- dijo Mavis a Natsu haciendo que este se entristeciera un poco al saber que aun no regresaría, esto hizo que Mavis tuviera ganas de abrazarlo pero decidió animarlo -Vamos no te desanimes, aquí también hay magos poderosos con los que podrás pelear- dijo Mavis y vio que eso lo animo bastante

-De acuerdo Maestra Mavis, mándele mis saludos al gremio- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Lo haré- dijo Mavis para luego ver sus manos que estaban desapareciendo -Vaya parece que mi tiempo aquí se termino, bueno cuídate Natsu-chan- dijo y despidió Mavis mientras desaparecía

Mavis volvió aparecer en la llanura donde estaba el circulo mágico y Zeref seguía en misma posición en la estaba cuando fue transportada

\- ¿Lograste contactar con Natsu? - pregunto Zeref

-Si lo logre y ya arreglar su estadía en una academia de magia- respondio Mavis para duda de Zeref

\- ¿Natsu en una academia, lograste saber quien hizo el circulo magico? - pregunto Zeref

-Si fue un grimorio llamado el Manuscrito de Astil, fue quien hizo el circulo mágico y transporto a Natsu- respondió Mavis

-Un grimorio, eh- fue lo único que dijo Zeref

\- ¿Qué haras ahora Zeref? - pregunto Mavis al mago oscuro

\- ¿Qué hare? Pues volver por donde vine- dijo Zeref dándose la vuelta y yendose caminando hasta que desapareció en una nube de polvo

-Tengo que contarle al gremio para que sepan la situación de Natsu- dijo Mavis y transporto en un destello hacia el gremio

 *****Fin del flash back*****

Mavis había terminado de contar al gremio donde estaba Natsu, claro omitiendo varias cosas como sus sentimientos y otras mas

-Maestra ¿Nos podría transportar donde se encuentra Natsu? - pregunto Erza

-Podria pero dentro de uno o dos meses, además que tengo que juntar la cantidad de mana necesario, recrear el circulo magico y solo podre transportar a cinco personas nada mas- termino de explicar Mavis

-Erza, Grey, Lucy y Wendy preparence, ustedes serán los primeros en ir a ayudar a Natsu- ordeno el Maestro Makarov y los mencionados asintieron

Todos los magos regresaron a sus rutinas diarias excepto las tres magas que fueron elegidas para ir a ayudar al peli rosa

 _-"Solo espera Natsu..."-_ dijo mentalmente Lucy

 _-"...Cuando te vuelva a ver..."-_ penso Erza

 _-"...Te dire mis sentimientos"-_ declaro mentalmente Wendy

 *****Universo Trinity Seven/ Academia Real Biblia*****

En los baños masculinos se encontraba solamente Natsu lavandose el cabello hasta que sintió el orlo de alguien atrás de el, al girar la cabeza para ver había un silueta la cual no se podía distinguir por el vapor del agua caliente

\- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto Natsu a la silueta

¿Quien era la persona que estaba detrás de Natsu?

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que lo hayan drisfrutado como yo al hacerlo, bueno no se si les gusto la pelea de Natsu vs Levi senti que es lo que haria Natsu, si no les gusto me disculpo es que no soy bueno describiendo peleas pero quiero mejorar. Ah feliz año nuevo aunque es un poco tarde les deseo el mejor año de todos y darle gracias a todo los siguen esta historia** **y tambien a los que la tienen como favorita y gracias a sus reviews los cuales me hacen esforzarme para poder traeles los capitulos**

 **Bueno aqui les dejo el harem de Natsu, recuerdan el harem puede crecer**

 **-Lilith Asami**

 **-Mira Yamana**

 **-Akio Fudo**

 **-Levi Kazama**

 **-Arin Kannazuki**

 **-Yui Kurata**

 **-Lieselotte Sherlock**

 **-Sora**

 **-Ilia**

 **-Lugh**

 **-Secilia Sherlock**

 **-Wendy Marvel**

 **-Lucy Heartefilia**

 **-Mavis Bermilion**

 **Bueno si quieren que agregue mas elijan las chicas del sorteo, nos vemos se despide Dragon saku**


End file.
